


One new notification

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Wrong Number AU, idk how to tag sorry-, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Wrong number au , what can you expect?
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: Starwarschats





	One new notification

**Author's Note:**

> idk i decided to write this in chapters to post it whenever

_ June 12th _

(2:00pm) Unknown Number: Hey there ;) had a fun night, hope 2 see u soon xo

(2:14pm) Fox Fett: Who are you

(2:14pm) Unknown Number: Quinlan? From the bar? 

(2:15pm) Fox Fett: i dont know you

(2:15pm) Unknown Number: r u asajj ventress?

(2:15pm) Fox Fett: no

(2:16pm) Unknown Number: huh. purposely gave me a wrong number i guess

(2:16pm) Unknown Number: so whats ur name

(2:17pm) Fox Fett: I don’t owe you anything

(2:17pm) Unknown Number: :( im just tryna be friendly babe

(2:17pm) Unknown Number: here, im quinlan vos and u r?

(2:18pm) Fox Fett: not caring about some random stranger who was given a wrong number  _ on purpose _

(2:19pm) Unknown Number: duuuuuuude (or lady, or nb babe) look im bored, ur still responding

(2:20pm) Fox Fett: because you keep messaging me

(2:20pm) Unknown Number: so?

(2:20pm) Fox Fett: so I have to respond

(2:21pm) Unknown Number: so like u cant leave ppl on read?

(2:21pm) Fox Fett: unless i really am upset, no i can’t. I’ve tried I just am unable to

(2:22pm) Unknown Number: tight well if u rlly want me 2 stop i will

(2:30pm) Fox Fett: idc

(2:30pm) Unknown Number: took u a while to respond there

(2:30pm) Fox Fett: fuck off

(2:31pm) Unknown Number: awe babe,,,, but i was having fun talking 2 u :(

(2:31pm) Fox Fett: Don’t call me babe

(2:32pm) Unknown Number: well i got nothin else 2 call u 

(2:33pm) Fox Fett: Fox. 

(2:34pm) Unknown Number: hm?

(2:34pm) Fox Fett: its my nickname. You can call me fox

(2:35pm) Unknown Number: lit thanks

(2:35pm) Fox Fett: don’t make me regret this, 

(2:36pm) oh foxy, wouldn’t dream of it ;)

(2:36pm) Fox Fett: sigh

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is crablad (i am getting around to my inbox and other shit i have to write i promise)


End file.
